


Smoke Breaks and Headaches

by pleppy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Bisexual Kaito Tenjo y'all, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Slice of Life, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleppy/pseuds/pleppy
Summary: Adulthood isn’t what Kaito thought it’d be like. Between catching up on a never-ending list of books, dealing with the final breakup with long-time beau, Mizael , Haruto needing him less and less, and playing confidante between the rocky relationship that is Droite and Gauche… It’s sure to be an interesting year for Kaito. [Anxietyshipping / Post Series].
Relationships: Droite/Tenjou Kaito, Past Mizael/Tenjo Kaito
Kudos: 2





	1. Day Off and Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Had a fever dream I wrote this. Thought I’d live up to dream me’s creative process. It’s been a good while since I’ve watched Zexal completely [barely like 28 eps in] so forgive me if the characterization is off!! Working off of my vague memories from 2014/2015 and briefly familiarizing myself with the characters wikipages.

7AM. The sound of an alarm rings through the small studio apartment, but it doesn’t come from your traditional clock. Instead, it comes from a phone, placed carefully on the top of a dresser that sits next to a bed. This is brief however as a hand reaches over, picking up the phone and pulling it closer to the bed.  
Kaito holds up the phone, blinking a few times as he sleepily drags his finger along the screen to turn off the alarm. Yet before he can fully set it back down, it slips from his hand and in turn, smacks directly onto his face.  
“Shit-“ he says with a scowl as he brushes the phone aside to rub the bridge of his nose. This is followed by him sitting up in bed as he briefly checks his face for any lasting damage from the phone’s impact.  
Seems good… He follows it with picking up his phone as he looks at the date. Tuesday. Normally a day he gets up early to head to work with Chris, but not today. It’s his earned day off. Normally a day he spends to go visit Haruto and catch up.  
He checks his phone, looking through his notifications. Mostly just annoying updates from Yuma and his recent duel-themed party. Some promotions here and there from random restaurants. Drunk texts from Mizael asking him to come over. Typical stuff. Kaito’s quick to swipe them off before pausing on the last notification.  
A text message from Haruto.  
hey big brother  
i hope ur not mad at me for saying no to us hanging out after school. i just never get invited to hang out so i rly wanted to go  
we can hang out on your next day off if that’s ok? love u, haruto  
He smiles a little. Typical of Haruto to always be worrying, but regardless, Kaito’s quick to respond.  
Hey, I just wanted to let you know it’s fine. We can reschedule for next time. I have stuff to catch up on today anyways so don’t feel bad. Make sure to have fun too, and I love you too.  
He sets his phone down, quickly getting out of bed to stretch.  
It’s not actually true he has things to do. He cleared his schedule completely to make sure it’d be an uninterrupted time, but oh well. He can just spend the day at home and relax.  
He’s quick to go to his closet as he picks out a new outfit. Then it’s off to the bathroom, because hygiene always comes first.  
2PM.  
Hanging out at home wasn’t as fun of a thing as he thought it’d be. After he showered, he had breakfast, and after breakfast, he caught up on the news. And after the news, he watched TV, one of those daily shows with multiple TV hosts.  
It only took a half hour for him to get bored though. No wonder Regular TV was on its way out.  
As a last-ditch effort, Kaito decided to sit outside of his apartment and read. And that’s where he sat now. Catching up on the never-ending list of book suggestions Chris had for him because of how “illuminating” and “breathtaking” they were. Kaito never really got it, but because all they really had to rely on was the past and work, it was worth a shot.  
He flips the page, reading slowly through the last paragraph as he finishes off the current chapter. Sighing, Kaito closes the book as he leans back in the chair. This is even more boring than TV.  
“Fuck it,” he says as he stands up once more, heading into his apartment. He walks over to his dresser and begins to sift through the shelves. All he finds at first are random trinkets and the countless books Chris lent him that he has yet to read.  
It’s when he begins to pull out the books and set them on his bed, he finds what he’s looking for: A pack of cigarettes. Not only that though as besides them sits a small black lighter.  
Quick to grab both, he begins to close the shelf before glancing at the random books on his bed.  
Eh, he’ll put them back after his smoke break. It’s not like he has much to do.  
Going back outside, Kaito sits on his chair again as he pulls out a cigarette. Setting aside the pack, he then takes the lighter, slowly lighting it up before taking a drag.  
Relaxing into the chair, he looks out at the city down below him. This feels right.  
A thriving city with just enough bustle to live on, but not enough to distract him from his day-to-day life.  
He glances off to the right of him, noticing the row of apartment units that live near him. They usually consist of college students starting off or a small family on a budget. Then there’s the singles like him, young workers (at least under 40) that spend their time working then overworking. Those that are only home when they come to sleep or have the rare day off. Speaking of which… He glances at the direct apartment beside him.  
That’s the one that’s been empty for a while now. It previously belonged to an old woman. She was kind. She had the habit of “accidentally making too much food” but they both knew it was a tendency to look after him. But that was a while ago. She was gone all of a sudden and that’s how it became the vacant apartment it is now.  
Another drag from his cigarette.  
The sudden loud noise of footsteps catches his attention as he hears someone approaching from the staircase near him. He shifts, squinting a bit as he listens for more clues to who the individual is. But it’s only met with a raised eyebrow as he hears slight grunts, ones that come from a slightly higher tone.

Then he sees a head come up from his view of the staircase. Dark blue hair. Purple tips. Bangs covering a majority of the person’s face.  
It’s Droite.  
His face remains mostly unchanged as he squints, watching a bit closer as she completes her journey up the stairs. She looks a bit older now, and though she always had a mature taste in fashion, the outfit she wears now only shows the commitment to her preferred style.  
She doesn’t notice him, however, as she sets the box down at the top of the stairs. She leans over, hands on her knees as she takes a few deep breaths. This is then followed by her tilting her head to look in the direction of the apartments… and him.  
Their eyes meet for a moment. A pause.  
She widens her eyes, looking a bit taken aback as she’d say, “Kaito? Is that you?”  
She reaches down to grab her box again, hoisting it up as she approaches him for a closer. Yet it’s not one that really infringes on one’s own social boundaries.  
Kaito looks at her and gives a brief nod. Well, his smoking break is done.  
“Droite. It’s been a few years now, hasn’t it?” he states as he puts his cigarette out. “I’m guessing you’re moving in?”  
Droite looks at the apartment briefly before nodding, “Yes. I’m actually moved in… for the most part.”  
She looks down at the box, biting her lip before starting again, “I was uh, just collecting the last of my things from… Gauche.”  
While grabbing his things, Kaito stops, taking a moment to look at her with a raised eyebrow as he’d be like “Ah, I see.”  
He isn’t sure what else to say.  
Droite notices, forcing a slight gentle smile as she continues, “We were engaged. For a few years, but we’re taking a break now… In case you were wondering.”  
He nods, focusing on the box she holds as he repeats, “I see, I’m sorry to hear that… Are you doing okay?”  
She blinks, looking a bit taken aback as she pauses before nodding, “I think so… Hopefully it’s for a few months.”  
As she walks past him and to the door of her apartment, she sets the box down again to take out her keys. With a quiet and tense silence between them, all the two hear is the jingling of her keys as she unlocks the door to her own home. She follows this by picking it up but doesn’t take a step inside.  
“It was nice seeing you, Kaito.”  
“Agreed.”  
“Well, I guess I’ll see you around.  
“Yeah, same.”  
Droite nods, taking a step inside as she closes the door behind her with a click.  
Kaito sighs as he stands up, grabbing his chair before he goes inside to his apartment. As if one awkward conversation was enough, it had to be with a former coworker of his from his teen years.  
If only Haruto hadn’t canceled…


	2. Two Nuisances for the Price of One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 2! I had a stressful week so I wanted to write this out. No Droite, but more into Kaito's current adult life… I like to imagine he gets incredibly awkward and crabby the older he gets because he peaked in his teens.

12PM. Kaito sits in the breakroom at work, eating his lunch slowly when he notices his phone go off. Again. That has to have been the 3rd time this hour, and yet despite his best attempts to ignore it and focus on the day ahead… the nagging feeling to check his phone irks him. Of course, if he was smart, he'd just keep eating and deal with it after work… But he can't help it.

He picks up his phone, checking his notification. A weather update, a new email from Chris with book suggestions. Oh there it is, 3 new texts. That can only mean one person…

He clicks the texts, opening them… and yep, they're from Mizael. At least it was better than the 6 voicemails of Mizael drunkenly calling from the Nightclub to ask Kaito to pick him up for a "special" time. Yet the 3 voicemails after of Mizael pleading for Kaito to take him back were arguably worse.

And now he's getting off topic.

Kaito sighs, leaning on the table as he reads them.

I didn't mean anything in my voicemails last night. I was just very drunk.

I'm serious.

You shouldn't be so uptight about these things. Just call me when you're ready, but only before 4.

And if Kaito was 18 again, he might just contact Mizael again to "talk things out and break up amicably". But he isn't.

He knows better than these mixed signal texts that seem to push him away while simultaneously begging for Kaito to take him back. Honestly though? He's not really interested.

Kaito clicks his phone screen off as he continues eating. His lunch break's almost done anyways.

3PM. Work was done. A bit of a surprise really since Kaito planned to work late again, probably until 6PM. That was before Chris had come over and told him they would have to wait until tomorrow for results on their recent experimentation. Otherwise, there wasn't anything but tedious work to do be done, something Chris knew Kaito wasn't a big fan of.

So it simply resulted in a, "Go home and relax, Kaito, or better yet, finish reading the book I lent you. I want it back."

Maybe he'd catch up on the book when he got home. Not that he was in the mood to read, he just wanted Chris off his back again.

The door of the elevator opens then, revealing the building's moderately decorated lobby. He takes a step further, effectively entering it as he gazes at the building's entrance. It's a clear day outside. It's actually nice for once since Kaito's used to going home during sunset.

Though he normally takes the train home, it occurs to him it's been a while since he's walked home. Plus he'd be getting the added bonus of Vitamin D in his system…

Yeah, he'll walk home. It'll only be a 20 minute walk anyways.

He steps outside, basking in the sunlight as he closes his eyes for a brief second. It's almost as if life feels peaceful and calm. A nice day where he gets to go home early and catch up on reading again. The idea almost sounds fun to him for once.

Opening his eyes once more, he's quick to go down each individual step on the stairs before finally reaching the sidewalk below. And so begins the 20 minute walk.

For much of his walk, it's peaceful. It's been years since anything chaotic has happened in Heartland City, mostly the hustle and bustle of its residents living their day-to-day lives. Today is no different. As he walks home, he's only met with cars driving by as well as students walking home from school.

It's then it occurs to him Haruto's school is nearby. It's been a while since he's gone over to pick him up, but going by their daily calls, that's because Haruto's been hanging out with his new friends more often. At least he's making new friends…

And yet before Kaito can go off onto the next subject in his mind, his phone goes off, suddenly but blaring loudly. It's a real contrast against the quiet nature of the park he's passing by. Quickly shuffling to grab his phone, he pulls it from his pocket as he checks the Caller ID.

Oh. Mizael.

A scoff escapes his lips yet his thumb lingers over the screen hesitantly… It's true he's not interested in talking to Mizael, but knowing him, his ex isn't the type to stop badgering, especially when it's to set the record straight about last night's phone calls. But Kaito doesn't want to talk to him.

Yet he also knows that the sooner he answers, the more likely he is to get Mizael off his back for the day… Well, at least that sounds like it'd be worth the annoying phone call.

Yet, before he's able to answer, another call shows up on Kaito's phone screen… Except this time, it's from Gauche.

Today was really not working for him. Phone calls from not one, but two nuisances. The second one being from a childhood friend that rarely even calls him. He only really calls on Kaito's birthday, and it's usually to make the absurd offer of coming to Heartland City to throw Kaito a big birthday bash, complimentary with free booze and strippers.

Of course, Kaito always says no…. Which makes this sudden phone call even weirder. But in a way it's a sign… Because well… It's better than dealing with Mizael.

He answers the phone, holding it up to his ear as he squints, "Gauche?"

Oh, this was a mistake. Kaito knows this when any semblance of a peaceful and quiet afternoon is gone as Gauche's voice booms through the receiver, "KAITO! Are you busy this weekend? I need to come to Heartland City and get your help on something."

What in the world?

Kaito opens his mouth, but before he can even get a reply in, Gauche interrupts, "I don't know if you're in the know, but Droite and I called off our engagement and broke up. Then she said she needed space to think about our relationship, but it's been two months dude. I haven't heard back from her at all, and she won't give me a call. I need your help!"

An uncomfortable silence.

"What?" is all Kaito can sputter out due to the pure absurdity that is this phone call.

"Come on Kaiiito, I don't know who else to ask. This is really important to me."

"Okay, and why do I care? I didn't even know you and Droite were together."

That's a lie. Sort of. He only knew now because Droite told him last week when she moved in.

But even if he hadn't known prior, it's not like he would've cared. He made it a strict habit to never get involved in his friend's relationships.

"Come on, dude. Have a heart! You seriously can't still be this cold!"

"Okay, let's presume I care about your relationship quarrels. What would you even want me to do about it?"

A pause.

"Well, can you reach out to her and ask if she's doing okay? I would, but y'know, she's not answering my phone calls. Plus, she's got my number blocked."

"Sounds like she needs space, Gauche."

"Come on, it's one favor. Just do it for me, and I'll leave you alone, okay? I already tried to get Yuma to reach out to her, and she just told him to butt out. But I'm sure if you try, she'll actually listen and talk to you. She's always been soft with you."

Ugh. He hated when people brought that up.

"Fine. I'll give her one phone call, and if she doesn't answer, then I leave it alone. How's that?"

"Perfect."

"Okay, now leave me alone. I have to get back to work."

"Great! Thanks Kaito. You're a real pal."

"Sure." Click.

He puts his phone back in his pocket and shakes his head. Well. That was a call.

At least he's almost home. Maybe two minutes left at most. He's gone past the park so all that's left is the big intersection near the gas station… And he's there. Kaito's quick to turn the corner, and that's when his apartment complex is in view…

Now if only he could get home to relax for the rest of the afternoon. Mizael can be dealt with tomorrow.

He walks up to his apartment building, quickly going up the stairs until he reaches his floor. His gaze downwards, he focuses on pulling out his keys and fails to notice the figure in the distance, specifically in front of his apartment door. This is only brief though as when Kaito looks up, he takes notice.

The tall but lithe figure, accompanied by long and shimmering blonde hair, dressed to the 9's in grays and whites… Mizael.

He stands at Kaito's door, knocking erratically, yet only stops when he sees Kaito in the distance.

"Oh Kaito, I didn't realize you were home. Of course, if you had called me back, this wouldn't have happened."

God, he's going to need a smoke after this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks y'all for reading!!! I might update this some more when I have time. I currently work two jobs and focus on my art primarily but this was a lot of fun!!!!!!!!


End file.
